


Weary and Rest

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Best get you out of those wet clothes."
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Weary and Rest

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'weary'

One look at Vincent and the world-weary gaze behind half-soaked black hair had Cid hauling him inside without comment. He didn't even swear, though he was tempted. 

"I'm not sure what to do with myself..." 

As if he needed any explanation. That look was enough. That Vincent had left wherever he'd been to journey to Rocket Town-- to his doorstep in whatever mess of autumn weather was coming down from the sky. 

"It's a miserable day to be traveling," Cid finally said. "Best get you out of those wet clothes." 

He knew how it sounded. 

And he meant every word.


End file.
